holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus Hyoga
Cygnus Hyoga is the Legendary Cygnus Bronze Saint who fought alongside Seiya and his friends in order to protect Athena and the world 25 years ago, as well as the chosen successor of the Aquarius Gold Saint. During these years, he has learned to stay cool whenever he is in battle, as that was something he learned from his master, Camus, the former Aquarius Gold Saint. Statistics *'Name': Cygnus Hyoga, Cygnus Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': 40 *'Birthday': January 23 *'Classification': Human, Bronze Saint, Legendary Saint, Athena's Saint *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 72.6 kg (160 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Main Attire': Black pants, blue T-shirt, orange fur leggings, brown shoes, blue bandages on his forearms, dark brown long coat with dark fur trimming, and sapphire gem around a string necklace; sleeveless white outfit, white-bluish upper chest, lower arm and knee armored platting with a shield on the left armguard and several, sapphire-like diamonds, metallic belt, swan-shaped headpiece, and pointy shoulder-guards with a diamond on the top *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent *'Powers and Abilities': Ice Manipulation, Expert Melee Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Speed and Durability, Genius Intellect, Poison Resistance, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity and Arayashiki) *'Standard Equipment': Cygnus Clothstone *'Weaknesses': Earth Cosmo *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Diamond Dust, Kalisto, Aurora Thunder Attack, Aurora Execution, Freezing Coffin *'Voice Actor': Vic Mignogna Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic with Sub-Relativistc reaction speed, FTL through Miracles *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Mountain level with Cygnus Clothstone *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Several Tens of Kilometers, possibly higher with Absolute Zero freezing *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Hyoga is an average tall, well-built man of Russian origin with light-tan skin, blue eyes and blonde hair and eyebrows. Whenever he doesn't wear his Cloth, Hyoga wears black pants, a blue T-shirt, orange fur that covers at his feet, brown shoes, blue bandages on his forearms, as well as a dark brown long coat with dark fur trimming. He lastly wears a string necklace around his neck, which holds a sapphire (blue stone) in the center, containing the Cygnus Cloth. Whenever he wears his Cloth, he replaces his casual outfit with a sleeveless white outfit. Personality Hyoga is a calm and collected person, trying to keep his cool in battle, unlike Seiya, Shiryu and Shun. However, he is also very caring for his friends, and is shown to have feelings, being very passionate and devoted to his own ideals. Behind that cool presence is a gentle soul after all, which is later revealed during his travels with Seiya and the others. History Main Skills and Equipment Cygnus Clothstone: One of the 48 Clothstones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. It mostly consists of white-bluish armored plating, that covers his upper torso, lower arms, waist-shaped like a belt, and legs that go right up to his knees. He also wears a headpiece with the shape of a swan covering his head. He has a shield on his left arm, and several, sapphire-like diamonds appear on different parts of his Cloth. The shoulder-guards are more pointy and have a diamond on top of each said plating. : Whenever he burns his Cosmo, he sprouts from the Cloth's back, a pair of extendable, bluish-silver sharp wings for aerial maneuverability and extended flight. *'Diamond Dust': Hyoga's signature move. By manipulating the atoms in the air to create ice, he concentrates his Cosmo into one fist with a huge coldness and freezing his opponent. The blow concentrates wind and ice into one, single point. **'Aurora Thunder Attack': A more powerful version of his Diamond Dust. To perform it, he claps both hands together before releasing a large beam of ice and snow at his opponent. *'Kalitso' (Frozen Ring): Hyoga freezes the water molecules around his target and creates a ice ring to stop their movements. The ring in time grows tighter and increase in number. *'Aurora Execution': The ultimate technique of the Aquarius Gold Saint(s), which he learned from his former master, Camus; it's his strongest technique by far. After utilizing a stance similar to his Aurora Thunder Attack, Hyoga shoots out a cold aura that reaches absolute zero temperatures. This will freeze the atoms in the body, likely killing the target in the process. *'Freezing Coffin': The legendary technique of Aquarius Camus. Hyoga freezes the area around his enemy then creates a block of ice that consumes the enemy. The technique itself is made of completely thick permafrost so unbreakable that all 12 Gold Saints couldn't break, and can withstand even extreme heat temperatures. Ice Manipulation: The Cygnus Cloth's signature ability, which allows Hyoga to create, shape, and manipulate the element of ice and snow. Water Manipulation: As a Saint of Water, Hyoga can create, shape, and manipulate all forms of water to his very whim. Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Legendary Saints since the age of myth, Hyoga possesses tremendously large amounts of Cosmo, almost on par with Saints of Libra Shiryu's caliber: such strength was proven when he easily held his own against Tokisada, the former Aquarius Gold Saint-turned-Class 2-Pallasite on his own with little effort. He was also able to defeat Mira, a Class 1-Pallasite on his own during the climax of the war against Saturn. When utilizing Absolute Zero, his Cosmo becomes much colder and produces a severe freezing effect that instantly freezes everything within his surrounding area. His Cosmo is blue in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Relationships *Aquarius Camus Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Legendary Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters